Walkthrough:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep/LegendAqua/Sidequesting/Mirage Arena
Welcome to the central Sidequesting Hub of Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep! This is gonna be THE LONGEST SECTION OF THE WALKTHROUGH, SO BRACE YOURSELF!!! Once you land here, you will get to choose a username and the colour of your armour. Once done, you will go to a transporter which will tell you to choose either Online or Offline. If you know friends that also play this game, then play Online, so you can team up and beat bosses together, which is cool, no? If you are playing Offline, then you're playing solo. Inside the arena, you will see a terminal and a Moogle Shop that only accepts Medals and has some decent commands in stock. Go to the terminal and select a battle and then the section will be split into more sections, depending on which battle you take. Let's go!!! Prerequisites = You're probably over leveled if you listened to me before you come here, so the first 3 matches will be easy. Anywho, get a decent Shotlock, high magic and attack commands, counters and, as always, have your favourite guard, Renewal Barrier/Block. Make sure you have most abilities, such as Leaf Bracer, Once More, Second Chance and Damage Syphon, so you get another chance with stronger bosses in some of the Arena Matches. Day of Reckoning Rounds: 4 This is the easiest and fastest match (if your Level is high enough). Kill all unversed using either magic or all out brutal strength and use Curaga when needed (Duh!!). Save up the Shotlock for the final round. Now, onto the final round, boss box time!!! You get no reward for any character but you do get 75 medals for your efforts... Wheels of Misfortune Unlocking= Complete "Day of Reckoning" or get your Arena Level to 2 Rounds: 4 Another 3 rounds of Unversed again, use high level magic and attack commands. As always, use guard to heal up and counter and then it's onto the final round! Ohh, we have an old friend from Aqua's travels..... For a reward you get an HP increase, if you're playing Aqua. Ven and Terra don't get anything, but this match will give each character 90 medals for thier efforts... Weaver Fever Unlocking= Complete the "Wheel of Misfortune" match or get your Arena Level to 2 or 3 Rounds: 4 Once again, the Unversed WILL be easy to kill throughout the first 3 rounds. Use high magic and attack commands, guard and counter when necessary and KEEP THE SHOTLOCK, BECAUSE YOU WILL NEED IT! For a reward, Terra you gets an HP increase. Ven and Aqua don't get anything, but all three characters get 120 medals for thier efforts. Sinister Sentinel Unlocking = Get your Arena Level to 3 Rounds: 5 Alrighty now some crowds are coming tonight now...Now i except you to have Magnega and at least 2 Thundaga's to wipe out these petty Unversed, Rinse and Repeat, just watch out for the Tank Topplers.......and in the final round Hrrrrgghhh? For a reward, Terra gets Xehanort's Report 5 while Ven gets the Skyclimber Command Style, Aqua however doesn't get anything, They all get 150 medals for your efforts... Dead Ringer Unlocking = Get your Arena Level to 5 Rounds: 5 Ok so now wer're in Deep Space? Hmm this Mirage Arena is weird?, these Unversed are easy as long as you have Magnega and 2 Thundaga's to once again wipe them out, after 4 rounds of carnage... a weird but new boss...is he graduating? For a reward, for Terra you get the keyblade Darkgnaw , Ven gets an HP increase and once again Aqua doesn't get anything, they all get 180 medals for your efforts... Combined Threat Unlocking = Get your Arena Level to 7 Rounds: 6 Ok so now we're still in Deep Space?....ok so same deal with these pitiful unversed as before, after 5 rounds of unversed carnage......a familiar face(s) For a reward..finally Aqua gets the Sky Climber Command Style while Ven and Terra doesn't get anything, they all get 210 medals for your efforts... Risky Riches Unlocking = Get your Arena Level to 8 Rounds: 3 Ok so this match is all pitiful unversed....on the last round you'll find some Prize Pods...kill them or just get their ingredients....overall this match is just plain unversed and use the same strategy to take out the crowds of unversed.... For a reward we all get 105 medals for your efforts... Harsh Punishment Unlocking = Get your Arena Level to 10 Rounds: 6 Ok so now longer rounds, but eh... Stormies as long as you have the same tactic in killing hordes of Unversed you should be fine until the final round..... For a reward you guys get 300 medals for your efforts... A Time to Chill Unlocking = Get your Arena Level to 13 Rounds: 8 Ok so same thing in wiping out hordes of unversed and also i use this and another match to scam up a lot of munny!!!! but this match is different as in Round 4 we see some familiar faces... Now you think haa i finished no you don't we got another 4 rounds to go!!!! Funny though the next 3 rounds are pitiful unversed, use the crowd killing tactic again then get ready for the final round... As a reward Ven and Aqua get HP Increase and they all get 375 medals for your efforts... Treasure Tussle Unlocking = Get your Arena Level to 15 Rounds:3 Another easy set of Unversed but in Disney Town's Pinball area, and in the final round half way through...more Prize Pods...you know the deal For a reward we all get 240 medals for your efforts... Copycat Crisis Unlocking = Get your Arena Level to 17 Rounds:8 Ok so this match is what it says, heaps of the same Unversed, Spam crowd control until the 4th round which is another do over with Aqua's Storyline with the time limit thingy...you know the s and then continue onto the final rounds (Spamming Crowd control) and meet another old friend.... For a reward Tera gets HP increase and with everyone they all get 450 medals for your efforts.... Keeper's of the Arena Unlocking = Get your Arena Level to 20 Prerequisites = I expect you to have either Faith(Ven), Megaflare(Aqua) or Meteor(Terra) and 2 Mine Square/Seeker Mines and a decent Shotlock and Vanish(750 medals from Medals Shop) Rounds: 9 Ok....9 rounds are you Storming me Stormies...well yes yes i am....Well i know 9 is a bit much but if you have the prereqs then it will be much quicker, use a prereqs command to wipe out an entire round and wait for the command to fill back up...you should by the 2nd or 3rd round have a Lv.2 Command Style..keep it for now....as we have an angry familiar face again.... and after just keep up the hurt on those pitiful Unversed....until the final round...errr haven't we seen you before? For a reward you all get 600 medals for your efforts but depending on which character your using you get their best Shotlocks in the game... Aqua:Lightbloom Ven:Multivortex Terra:Ultima Cannon Villian's Vendetta Unlocking = Get your Arena Level to 30 Prerequistes = Get any strong magic commands, no crowd control commands...use your newly aquired Shotlock from Keeper's of the Arena and use a strong keyblade. Rounds:8 As a reward you all get 875 medals for a reward and you all(Aqua/Ven/Terra) get the legendary Ultima Weapon Command Board OK Stormies you can actually do this Board game in the World Map...i'm not going to discuss this as mostly it's just luck and strategy mixed in...just make sure you win at all of them then in the final Secret Board WIN!!!!... Rumble Racing Umm i think this will be explained in the next section... Items When you win everything there is a bit more you have to do *Get all items in Medals Shop I know Stormies but you have to either use "Copycat Crisis" or "A Time to Chill" to get a lot of Medals in a short span of time 100% When you win, beat and get all the items, Mirage Arena will be complete!!!!!!.....Phewww now that was long, where's a Hi-Potion when i need one, i'm thirsty from talking from this section... :S Land of Departure | <- Ice Cream Store | Timeless River Disney Town -> Category:Walkthroughs Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep walkthrough